Now and Laters
by Sakanade
Summary: Kikyo Urahara didn't realize she was special, but 'they' did...will she make it out alive? RenjiXOC and possibly other pairings...AU and mild OOCness. I don't own Bleach or its characters.
1. Like Night and Day

**Now**

Kikyo felt he blood rush in her ears as her feet pounded the pavement below her. Her throat burned from gasping the cold air, but she couldn't stop. Her bare feet were numb and she was certain that her bare legs and arms were getting close to being frostbitten, but the horizon was close. She could already see the light of the sun painting bands of pink on the sky. She could feel his eyes at her back, but they were losing their fire. She expected to feel his vise-like grip on her arms any second, but it never came. Soon his presence was gone and the only thing before Kikyo was blanket of snow and the rays of the rising sun. He was getting bolder and she was getting reckless.

She reached a convenience store and thanked whatever higher power that had given her the wherewithal to keep cash in her bra. She ignored the stares from the cashiers as she went inside. She knew that she must have looked like a prostitute, and a stupid one at that. Her normally brilliant wavy blonde hair hung limply around her shoulders. The strapless black dress that had looked so cute as she was twirling in front of her mirror was ripped in several awkward places, and her bare feet were probably bleeding on the freshly mopped floor. She went to the back of the store and selected a thick pair of woolen socks, a pair of sneakers, a pair of gloves, a hooded sweatshirt, and a toboggan all black. She also grabbed a large cup of hot cocoa and made her way to the register. She reached in her bra to pull out the cash, the older woman behind the register gave her a once over and said,

"Don't worry about it."

"I have the money." Kikyo protested.

"No, hun. You keep your money. Here take a biscuit too." She added grabbing a sausage biscuit from the warming case near the register. Kikyo gave her a small smile and thanked her. She pulled on the clothes and waving to the cashier stepped out to face the sun.

**Then**

"Comin' at ya!" Kikyo called as she spiked the ball across the net. Her best friend Ikkaku dove for the ball and only got a face full of sand for his troubles. Kikyo giggled.

"Game. Set. Match." She said striking her victory pose. Hip jutted out suggestively, she looked over her shoulder and blew out her smoking gun aka the index finger of her right hand.

"HA!" Rangiku said excitedly as she and Orihime danced around. Kikyo smiled watching her friends laughing and smiling in the sun. It was a warm July day and all they had to look forward to were hours of fun in the sun. Shuuhei scowled as he ducked under the net.

"Oh shut it. You all only won because Kyo is on the volleyball team." He said over Orihime and Rangiku's continued gloating.

"Yeah, and you only lost because you suck." Rangiku shot back as she stuck her tongue out at him. They all laughed. Ichigo joined them on their side of the net and said,

"Urahara did score all of the points. You might have gotten one Matsumoto if you hadn't been busy trying to feel up Inoue and make it look like an accident." Rangiku had no response to that and simply giggled and blushed. Kikyo went to the other side of the net and held out a hand to her fallen friend. Ikkaku was lying on his back staring into the sky.

"Awww you're not mad that I owned your ass, are you?" Kikyo said cheekily. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and took her hand.

"I let you win like I always do." He said throwing an arm around her shoulder. It was Kikyo's turn to roll her eyes,

"Oh yea, Ikkaku-chan. You never lose, you just choose not to win. Just like you're not bald."

"Exactly I'm not." He said ignoring the sarcasm in her voice.

"Dude when are you gonna admit that you're bald?" Kikyo's little brother, Sukaro said looking up from the overly elaborate sand castle that he and Uryuu had been working on.

"Little Kisuke, I've been telling you for I don't know how long that I'm not bald." Ikkaku said moving over to ruffle Sukaro's sandy blond hair. Sukaro narrowed his eyes at Ikkaku, who knew how much he hated being compared to he and Kikyo's older brother Kisuke. Sukaro rolled his eyes and returned to the sand castle, which was now big enough for a yorkie family of four. Kikyo couldn't help but smile at how good her life was. All good things must come to an end though right?

***

Ok so this is my first Bleach Fan fic, so lemme know what you think. If no one is into it then I'll go back to the drawing board. Reviews might help Ikkaku-chan come to terms with his baldness lmao!


	2. Hot and Cold Kisses

Once again I don't own Bleach and its Characters, but Kikyo and Sukaro are mine XD

**Now**

Kikyo finally made it back to her apartment. She struggled with the door, and cursed her stupid landlord for ignoring her when she complained about how the key always got stuck. After she finally got the door opened she shut it behind her, locked it and balanced a glass bottle on the door knob. She'd gotten the trick from a movie, but it got her a step closer to feeling safe. She took off her newly acquired sneakers and mourned the loss of the expensive heels that she'd lost over the course of the evening. She stripped down as she headed toward the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

The pressure of the shower washed away some of the tension in Kikyo's body, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she was still being watched. _He's asleep. The sun is out. He can't get you. _She thought over and over again until the water ran cold. She dried off and used the blow dryer to breathe life back into her poor mistreated hair. She brushed and styled until it was back to its usual golden luster. Looking at herself in the mirror Kikyo felt normal for a moment. She brushed her teeth and washed the makeup off of her face and then went into her bedroom. She didn't bother with pajamas and climbed into her bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The sun had just dipped behind the horizon when Kikyo was slowly drawn from her deathlike sleep by light caresses all over her naked body.

"Mm." She moaned softly. She opened her eyes slowly and screamed at the person lying next to her,

"Holy shit! What the fuck, Renji? Could you not scare me to death please?"

"Could you set your alarm, and get up before nightfall?" The gorgeous redhead responded completely unmoved by her screaming. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart as she took in the face of her heaven and her hell. The key to her salvation and her destruction. Renji Abarai, vampire extraordinaire.

"Where the fuck where you last night? I had to use one of my brother's silly inventions to fight _him_ off, and then I had to run into the sunrise barefoot in a dress that was less cloth than the headband on your forehead." She exaggerated that last part to annoy him, as she'd kept them from being intimate for the past few days. Renji was at his wit's end. He lusted for her blood and her body, but she had denied him both. Just being in the same room with her had his fangs out and his manhood hard.

"As you haven't let me near you in three days I had to find sustenance elsewhere. Last night I made a trip to a bar in the next town. I would have taken you with me, if you had been here when I came to get you." He said tapping her on her nose.

"Don't take it so lightly. I almost died last night. He's getting closer." Kikyo said softly. Renji pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"I said I'd protect you and I will, but you can't forget that I have to eat too." Chastised Kikyo nodded and offered him her neck. She closed her eyes and braced herself. She still gasped as Renji bit into her neck. His muffled moans sent a warm shiver down her spine, which reminded her of his other needs.

They both moved as one. Kikyo shifting to lie on her back and Renji moving over her. He snuggled in between her legs and was inside her in one motion. Kikyo sighed contentedly. Every time was better than the last. Renji shifted to his knees and pulled Kikyo's hips up to meet his. She moaned as he was hitting her most sensitive spots in this position, but as she wasn't a vampire she didn't have his stamina and soon her back was crying out in agony.

"Renji." She whispered. Sensitive to her needs he wrapped his arms around her as he sat back on his heels. Kikyo kissed him deeply and didn't even mind the taste of her own blood mixed in with the sweetness of Renji's kisses. They rocked against each other in bliss. Kikyo finally moaned out her orgasm as she rode it out on top of Renji. He took her wrist and sucked from it as he prepared to come too. His moans still gave her chills as he achieved his release. He licked her wrist carefully until the wound had disappeared. They kissed once more and slid back down into the bed.

**Then**

As darkness fell on the beach, more of Kikyo's friends had arrived for the bonfire including the guys in Ichigo's group and the rest of the girls that she hung out with. Even Kisuke showed up with his girlfriend, Yoruichi, in tow. After the s'mores the night took on a decidedly romantic turn. Ichigo was cuddling with Orihime, Shuuhei and Rangiku had gone off to make out somewhere, and even Sukaro had his arm around Tatsuki.

Kikyo looked across the fire at Ikkaku and pantomimed gagging herself with a finger. He smiled and then jerked his head down the beach. Kikyo smiled and nodded walking around the fire to meet him. Ikkaku put his arm around her shoulder as they strolled down the beach. The fire was a speck behind them when Ikkaku stopped. He pulled off his hoodie and went to sit close to the water. Kikyo followed suit and took a seat next to him.

"Could I ask you something, Kyo-chan?" Ikkaku said suddenly.

"Shoot." Kikyo said hugging her knees to her chest as she looked at him.

"We've been friends forever, right?" He asked stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Pretty much." She responded stretching out and bracing her arms behind her.

"Have you ever thought about being more than that?" Kikyo sighed and looked up at the full moon. Of course she'd thought about it. You can't be best friends with a guy and never think about what it would be like to be with him.

"Yea a few times." She really meant a thousand times. "You?" She asked already knowing the answer. He nodded slowly as they locked eyes. He placed a hand gently on the side of her neck.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. Kikyo breathed out a short laugh and nodded. Ikkaku slid his hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. _I should have done this a long time ago. _Kikyo thought as their lips got acquainted. Finally they broke apart for air, and Ikkaku leaned his forehead against hers.

"We should make it a point to do this more often." He said. Kikyo merely nodded and moved in for another kiss. Then it hit her. This weird nagging feeling that someone was watching them. It wasn't like a friendly stare either. There was malicious intent in it, and Kikyo felt her stomach twisting.

"You ready to go back?" She asked suddenly.

"No, I'd like to kiss you some more." He said then he noticed the tension in her now slightly hunched shoulders. "What's wrong Kyo-chan?"

"I just got a weird feeling. It's probably nothing, but…" She stopped and looked around trying to find the person who owned the stare. She shivered and tensed up further.

"No, it's ok. We can go back." Ikkaku said standing up and pulling her up with him. He snatched their hoodies up from the sand and brushed them off before helping Kikyo into hers. He pulled his jacket on and placed a protective arm around Kikyo's shoulder as they made it back towards the group. Kikyo's senses were still on high alert as the feeling of being watched didn't go away once they made it back to the fire. She was just barely paying attention when Ikkaku said,

"Hey Kisuke, I'm gonna go ahead and drive Kyo home. She's not feeling well." Kisuke looked at his normally bubbly sister and frowned a little.

"Thanks man. Could you stay with her until Sukaro and I get home?" Ikkaku nodded as he and Kikyo waved bye to their friends. Kikyo felt even more suffocated under the stare as she melted into the leather seats of Ikkaku's black Corvette. Ikkaku sped off toward town determined to see the light return to Kikyo's eyes. He pulled up in front of the house that Kikyo's parents had left to her and her brothers.

Ikkaku waited while Kikyo fumbled with her keys and led him upstairs to her bedroom. She stripped down in front of him like she'd done so many times before and pulled on her pajamas. Ikkaku felt his mouth watering at the brief glimpse of her naked body. It had been hard to stay platonic with a girl with a body like that. She crawled under the covers and said,

"You don't really have to wait until Nii-sama and Karo- chan get home. I'll be alright." Ikkaku shook his head.

"What kind of guy would I be if I just left you alone? You need me I'll be here." Kikyo smiled and watched as Ikkaku took a seat at her desk and turned on her laptop. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

***

I hope that you all like this. I went ahead and put up chapter two to help you get hooked...hopefully. It'll get less vague soon I promise!


	3. Girls

Ok so here's Chapter 3! I really hope that I'm not taking too long to get to the action. I'd like to give a shout out to Larn555 and Sukaro-san, for being my first reviewers! I hope you two are enjoying this! The bad news: I don't own Bleach, the good news: I own the OCs and this bitchin' plot! XD

**Now**

"I've decided that I don't like you living here alone anymore." Renji said suddenly. Kikyo laughed. After all this time he still thought that he could tell her what to do without using his powers.

"Renji, you could make me do anything you wanted, but instead you choose to ask, and I choose to say no. Then we argue and you get mad and I do it anyway. Just skip the middle parts and make me." She said with a chuckle. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that I'd argue with you for a second if I could? As I've told you a thousand times, you are what vamps like to call a neutralizer. You cancel out abilities. Believe me if I could make you do anything, we'd spend our time differently." He said eyeing her appreciatively. Kikyo rolled her eyes and swatted him with a pillow.

"Why does it matter where I live? My predators and saviors are all nocturnal. What does it matter if I'm a few feet closer to your territory?"

"It wouldn't be a mere few feet, Kyo. I want you to move into the house." Renji said suddenly looking a bit nervous.

"You want little human me to live in a house full of vampires?" She asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? You'd have to childproof the house. Every little cut, every little scrape puts me in danger. I'd be dead before I hit the floor."

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Renji asked annoyed that she would think he didn't care. "You'd just have to be a lot more careful. And you'd have to quit your job." He added quietly.

"Quit my job? You really are out of your mind." She rolled out of his arms and went to her closet. She stared at the clothes without really seeing them and finally picked a white strapless dress with sakura petals down the right side. She pulled it on and began searching for shoes.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Renji asked as she slipped on a pair of strappy white heels.

"I have an appointment." She replied simply as brushed her thick hair.

"At this hour? He must be a vampire."

"Why are you assuming it's a he?" Renji snickered and said,

"If it was a girl you wouldn't be putting on perfume right now." Kikyo lowered the bottle she'd been spraying fragrance from and sighed.

"Jealous?" She challenged.

"Why would I be?" Renji said rising from the bed and pulling his dark jeans on. He buttoned up his crimson button down and pulled on a black tie. Kikyo took in his lean form and sighed audibly. He grinned slightly as he pulled on his black Puma sneakers. Kikyo opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at her door.

"I think my date's here." She said hopping up and moving towards the door. Renji followed slowly and frowned upon seeing the tall chocolate skinned woman hugging Kikyo.

"Yoruichi, have you nothing better to do than prey on innocent women?" Renji asked eyeing one of the head members of his coven.

"Kikyo is not nearly as innocent as you think. And she called me this time." The beautiful Yoruichi said brightly.

"Where are you two going dressed like that?" Renji asked finally noticing Yoruichi's short black halter dress.

"It's a secret." Kikyo and Yoruichi chorused. Renji rolled his eyes and said,

"Whatever bring Kyo with you to the house afterwards." Yoruichi nodded.

"Hey." Kikyo said, finally tired of being discussed like she was invisible. "I never said that I was gonna move in."

"You're not moving in, it'll just be an extended sleep over." Renji said moving close to Kikyo and pulling her into his arms. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and said,

"Are you attempting to be cute?"

"Is it working?" He asked.

"Not even close." She said extracting herself from his arms and linking arms with Yoruichi.

"Later, babe." Yoruichi said to Renji as they slipped out of the apartment. Renji shook his head and went back to Kikyo's bedroom. He searched under her bed until he found a large black leather overnight bag. He grabbed a few t-shirts, some jeans, and the skimpiest underwear he could find in her drawer, and threw them in the bag. He wasn't going to bother asking her again.

**Then**

Kikyo spent the next week looking over her shoulder. She hadn't had any weird feelings since the night at the beach, but she was paranoid. Saturday was heading her way, and she'd been trying to think of a way to get out of going with her friends to this new club they were raving about.

"But it'll be awesome!" Orihime gushed from her spot at Kikyo's desk. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"I don't have anything to wear." She tried.

"You are such a liar! I've seen your closet." Rangiku said hopping off of the bed and assaulting Kikyo's walk-in closet. Rangiku gasped and pulled out a sleeveless dress. It was black and had a blood red sash draping from the middle of the front to the middle of the back. Kikyo couldn't remember what had possessed her to buy the slinky dress.

"Oh my! You'll give Madarame-kun a nose bleed in that." Orihime said smiling as she reached out to feel the fabric. "It's so soft." She said with a light smile playing around her lips. Kikyo sighed and rose from the bed. She took the dress from Rangiku and said,

"I'm not wearing this skanky thing anywhere. It barely covers my ass, and that's when I'm standing."

"If you don't wanna wear it, then why'd you buy it?" Rangiku asked with a look that said she wasn't buying Kikyo's innocent act for five seconds. Kikyo looked down at the dress and bit the inside of her bottom lip. '_It couldn't hurt' _She thought, but she couldn't help but wonder what Ikkaku would think if he knew she was going out like that…without him.

"Ok I'll go. We better have fun." She said with a warning look at her two best friends. The two girls cheered and jumped up and down. Kikyo packed up her makeup, and a small overnight bag and they walked to Rangiku's house, which was down the street. Orihime already had her stuff there and the girls giggled and laughed as they got dressed to go.

Two hours later, Kikyo was wondering who the vixen in the mirror was. She twirled her thick blonde hair around and held it up.

"What are you doing with your hair, Rangiku-chan?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Rangiku, who was applying liberal amounts of dark eye make-up.

"I'm gonna leave it down. You should wear yours up, though because you never do." The girl replied as she carefully applied mascara to her super long lashes. Orihime returned from the bathroom and said,

"What do ya think?" she twirled on the spot showing off her short emerald green dress. It was a sleeveless baby doll style dress and the frilly hem barely brushed the top of her knees.

"Whoa. I might have to switch teams." Kikyo said taking Orihime's hands and twirling her again. Rangiku giggled and said,

"Don't decide who you want yet, Kyo-chan." She went off to the bathroom and came back in a tight silver t-shirt dress. It was even shorter than Orihime's though Kikyo's still made it seem modest. The girls bunched together in front of the mirror and sent air kisses to their reflections.

"We look amazing." Kikyo said matter-of-factly. There was a knock on Rangiku's front door.

"That's probably Tatsuki-chan." Orihime said grabbing her purse.

"We're letting her drive?" Kikyo asked carefully. Tatsuki was a well known speed demon and she didn't mind taking risks whether she had passengers or not. Kikyo had learned this the hard way. She sighed heavily as she was tugged outside into the warm night air.

***

I swear that chapter 4 will answer almost all of your questions and the action will get started properly. Remember reviews make Tatsuki a safer driver. XD


	4. Much ado about Kikyo

Ok, so here's what you've all been waiting for…the action! You'll finally learn what's so great about Kikyo.

Kikyo: A list of what isn't so great about me would be shorter.  
Me: You're only as cool as I make you.  
Grimmjow: Hey when am I getting in this thing?  
Byakuya: Soon enough, you heathen, this is my chapter. Enjoy the story.

**Now**

"So where exactly are we meeting this guy, Yoruichi?" Kikyo asked her brother's model like girlfriend. They were flying down the roads at speeds that were surely illegal in Yoruichi's Lexus.

"At a neutral spot. It won't raise any suspicions this way. Besides he doesn't wanna look like he prefers one side over the other." Yoruichi said lightly as she turned a corner so fast, Kikyo swore the car had risen up on two wheels. They stopped in front of a very swanky hotel and their doors were opened by valets. They walked into the hotel and were greeted by some uniformed men who took their coats. Yoruichi strode up to the front desk and said,

"We're here for a private meeting. Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kikyo." The petite blonde behind the desk gasped and said,

"Oh! We've been expecting you." She motioned to another girl behind the desk to take her spot, as she flew around the desk to lead Yoruichi and Kikyo off toward the meeting rooms. They went down a long hallway and went into the room and the very end.

"Enjoy your meeting ladies." The girl said brightly as she held the door open for the girls. Yoruichi smiled brightly and Kikyo smiled and waved nervously. The room looked more like a lounge for drinking than a meeting room. Kikyo took in the expensive furniture and cozy fireplace and the most beautiful vampire she'd ever seen lounging in a seat before the fire. Kikyo knew that her eyes were probably the size of dinner plates, but she couldn't blink. She was afraid that she might miss a moment of this beautiful creature's presence.

"Yoruichi, Kikyo, what a pleasure it is to see you both." The vampire said rising from the chair and moving towards the pair. He was tall and stately with smoldering crimson eyes, and long black hair. He took their hands in turn to kiss them. Kikyo thought she could have had an orgasm just watching the guy kiss her hand. He was so painfully beautiful and graceful.

"Kikyo, this is Kuchiki Byakuya." Yoruichi said softly.

"Hello." Kikyo said in a quiet voice. Byakuya dazzled her with the flash of a very white smile before leading them to the chairs and couches gathered around the fire place.

"Now, Yoruichi, am I to understand that you would like to call in the favor I owe you at this time?" He said taking a seat next to Kikyo on the couch. He was so close. Kikyo felt like her insides were on fire even though his body was very cool.

"Yes. I need you to give us some information on my friend here." Yoruichi said gesturing to Kikyo. Byakuya allowed his fingers to lightly trace Kikyo's jaw from her ear down to her chin. He lifted her face to look at him.

"Ah." He said softly, his voice like a quiet rain. "Our beautiful friend here is a neutralizer. I take it that you've been approached." Kikyo nodded. Approached sounded so much nicer than what had actually happened.

*Flashback*

Kikyo rose from the floor of Ichigo's living room and stretched. She had been working on a project with Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryuu for the past four hours. They would have gotten done faster if Ichigo's dad hadn't kept interrupting them. It had been a week or two since the beach incident and Kikyo had felt perfectly safe at Ichigo's house.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna go crash." Kikyo said gathering her things.

"You want me to walk you home? It's not really safe for girls to go around by themselves at night." Ichigo offered as he pulled on his shoes to walk Orihime home too. Kikyo shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll be ok." Later she would be glad that she'd declined his offer, as it would have resulted in his death. They left the house and Ichigo and Orihime prepared to walk one way and Kikyo prepared to go the other way.

"You sure you wanna walk alone?" Ichigo asked again. She nodded again and waved as she headed toward her house. "I'd better not hear about you on the six o'clock news." Ichigo called at her retreating back. Kikyo shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ichigo could be so dramatic.

The night was chilly, and Kikyo found herself wishing for a thicker jacket. She was about halfway home when she felt it. The creepy stare of someone who didn't wish her well. She carefully increased her speed, but she didn't run as she didn't want to show her fear. She stopped at a light and waited for the walk signal to appear. Kikyo fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Pretty girls shouldn't walk alone. Something bad could happen." A silky voice breathed into her ear. Kikyo held back a scream as she turned to face a man. He was tall with silver hair and a sly grin on his face. Her heart was racing, and she had a nearly uncontrollable urge to get away from this man. He was beautiful on the outside, but his insides were of the ugliest materials.

"I'll be alright." Kikyo said her voice came out weaker than it had sounded in her head. The light turned and she sprinted across the road. She heard a soft chuckle as the man followed her. Even though she was frightened Kikyo knew that she would be a fool to lead this man to her home, so she began making random turns. He never got any closer, but his presence was heavy in her mind.

She took another quick turn and found herself facing a dead end. Her breath quickened and heart was beating its way out of her ribcage. Suddenly she felt an ice-cold, iron grip on her upper arm. The man wrenched her around to face him. That sly grin still on his face as though it were painted there.

"My master is interested in you. You seem to have something that he wants." The man said in a voice slyer than his grin.

"I don't know or care who your master is, and I don't give a damn about what he wants." Kikyo said the strength returning to her voice. The man blanched and smacked her across the face. Kikyo grimaced, but didn't cry.

"Obviously you're one of those wild ones. You just don't know your place." He said running his hand up her thigh toward her skirt. She used her free arm to push his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she spat venomously. He raised an eye brow and said,

"Believe me if my master hadn't given me strict orders to bring you in untouched, I'd fix that little attitude problem of yours." Kikyo laughed.

"How pathetic. Do you get his permission to breathe, and blink too." She felt pretty brave now that she knew he was under orders. He clearly didn't like her new found cockiness. He turned her body and pressed her against the wall.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Kikyo screamed as she struggled against his hold. He reached under her skirt and ripped off her underwear. Kikyo's heart beat impossibly faster, and she began to thrash around like a wild gazelle. He leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"You asked for this. You could have come in quietly."

"Fuck you." Kikyo said darkly.

"Poor choice of words." He said as he opened his jeans. Kikyo's strength to struggle renewed as she pushed and fought against him. "Your resistance makes this so much more fun." He added. Kikyo felt tears burning in her eyes when she suddenly felt the cold rush of air meaning that he was no longer behind her. She turned and saw a red haired man standing over her assailant with a foot planted in his chest.

"Gin, you sick bastard. Don't you know that the blood doesn't taste as good if she's traumatized?" the red head said his ponytail fluttering in the breeze.

"Chill out, Renji. I wasn't going to kill her. Aizen-sama wants her." Kikyo's attacker said sounding like they were having a normal disagreement and that there wasn't a man's foot on his sternum.

"Oh now I really can't let you have her." He said with a low chuckle. Kikyo looked upon her savior. He was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt and dark jeans. They were both tight, but not so tight that anyone would think he was more interested in Gin than Kikyo, if you know what I mean.

"You wouldn't dare get in Aizen's way." Gin said with a laugh.

"Watch me." Renji said. Kikyo had barely blinked when he was standing in front of her. He gathered her in his arms and took off so fast that it made Kikyo's head swim. They'd been running for ten minutes when Kikyo said,

"Not to be rude since you saved me, but what are you?" Renji came to a slow stop and placed her on her feet gently. Kikyo took in her surroundings and was pleased to find that she was only a block from her house. Renji looked apprehensive for a moment. "Please tell me." Kikyo added softly.

She took in his painfully gorgeous features and sighed inwardly. He had deep red eyes beneath tribal tattoos and Kikyo was searching them with her own dark blue ones. She noticed more tattoos on his neck and trailing down into his shirt.

"I'll tell you, but it's a waste of breath. You won't remember any of this in the morning." He said pulling her body close to him. He leaned down and placing his lips against the soft skin of her neck he said, "I'm a vampire." With that he bit her. Kikyo winced, but for some reason she didn't pull away. After a moment, he finished and licked her neck carefully to seal the wound. Kikyo swayed on her feet a bit and leaned further into him. He lifted her easily and took her to her house. One sip of her blood had told him everything he needed to know about her.

But Kikyo hadn't been relieved of the memory. It was still there when she woke the next morning, and it filled her head with questions.

*Back to the present*

"Yes. I was approached. His name was Gin. I'm fairly sure that he is responsible for Ikkaku's disappearance and for Kisuke's current predicament. He at least knows who did it." Kikyo said snapping out of her remembrance.

"Ah, Gin Ichimaru. The man is an animal. You weren't hurt, were you? I know he has quite a reputation." Byakuya said with distaste dripping from his velvet voice.

"No I was rescued. That's why I'm here. Renji figured out that the memory replacement technique didn't work on me. So he started testing it out with other…techniques. None of them work. I'm immune to mind control and blood manipulation. There are probably countless others that Renji hasn't tried." Kikyo said shifting in her seat next to Byakuya.

"I'd like to try something out, if you don't mind, Kikyo." Byakuya said shifting to face Kikyo. Kikyo moved to face him and locked her eyes with his. She felt one of his cool hands against her face, and shivered. Byakuya leaned close to her letting his lips pause a breath away from hers.

"Do you want me, Kikyo?" He asked his deep voice layered with lust. Kikyo nodded gently. Byakuya smiled and leaned forward capturing her lips with his. Kikyo moaned against Byakuya's mouth. He pulled away gently and smiled.

"Apparently you are not immune to the most basic of our powers. Though I suppose that has more to do with biology than a weakness on your part." He said quietly. Kikyo felt slightly guilty for enjoying Byakuya's kiss, but it didn't stop her from wanting more.

"Ahem." Yoruichi coughed quietly. Kikyo looked over to her friend and smiled. Byakuya, however, didn't take his eyes off of Kikyo. "I hate to break up this precious little moment, but what does this all mean? Why does Aizen want Kyo-chan?" Byakuya settled back into his seat, snaking an arm around Kikyo's waist.

"A vampire must obey the commands of the vampire who turned them. So if Aizen turns Kikyo he'd wield an exceptionally powerful weapon against any vampire who opposed him. He'd be unbeatable." Yoruichi's brow furrowed as she thought about the implications of Byakuya's statement. Kikyo was deep in thought too before she said,

"Is there any way for me to be turned and not get controlled by the vampire who turns me?"

"Yes, but vampires are inherently selfish. I don't know one that would willingly relinquish control over a subordinate." Kikyo sighed heavily. She was destined to be on the run or under someone's control until the day she died.

"Come on, Kyo-chan." Yoruichi said rising from her chair. "I promised Renji I'd bring you back." Kikyo nodded and rose from her place next to Byakuya. He let his hand trail down her body as she stood. He smiled as she shivered accordingly.

"Kikyo, would you do me a favor?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Anything." Kikyo said eagerly. She mentally kicked herself. One should never agree to something a vampire suggests without hearing the terms first.

"Tell Renji that I said hello." He said with a smirk. Kikyo smiled and followed Yoruichi from the room.

*******

Review please! Reviews make Byakuya almost as happy as the blood of gorgeous teenage girls.


	5. Club Myth

Two chapter updates in one day! YAY! It's an update extravaganza!

Grimmjow: Shut up, Ryo and get to the story. I'm finally making my grand appearance.  
Me: Sorry, Grimm, you know how excited I get.  
Renji: You're only excited because…  
Me: *yanks Renji's ponytail* Don't give it away! Enjoy the story!

**Then**

Kikyo took a deep breath as she climbed out of Tatsuki's car and faced Club Myth. She was going to find her own way home if it killed her.

"Man, the line is so long." Orihime whined tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Just walk up to the front of the line like you own the place." Rangiku said tossing her hair as well as they strolled up to the large bouncer. The guy was abnormally tall and buff.

"Hi ladies." He said smiling and opening the rope for them. "But not you." He said stopping Tatsuki, who refused to "skank it up" for the club. She was wearing a tight sleeveless white button down with a black tie and tight black pants. Tatsuki gave the bouncer a look and said,

"What's wrong with me?"

"We have enough guys in there as it is. Unless of course you can prove you're with one of them." Tatsuki opened her mouth to protest and found Kikyo's tongue down her throat.

"She's with me." Kikyo said smiling into the bouncer's shocked face.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said as he raised the rope for Tatsuki. Kikyo took her hand and said,

"Clubs are so gay." Tatsuki laughed as she followed her friend into the club.

Inside Club Myth it was packed and hot. There were girls dancing in cages in skimpy white outfits and masks. As Kikyo looked around, she noticed that most of the people in the club were beautiful. Her confidence wouldn't allow her to feel inferior though as she and her friends found a spot near the DJ's booth and began dancing.

The girls were putting on quite a show as they rubbed and grinded on each other. Tatsuki had her arms wrapped around Kikyo from behind her. Kikyo reached behind her and lightly traced her fingers against the back of Tatsuki's neck. Kikyo was losing herself in the music, but still couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched.

"I'm gonna walk around a bit. Maybe grab a drink." She called above the music to her friends. They nodded and Tatsuki moved to dance with Orihime and Rangiku. Kikyo moved through the crowd towards the bar and looked up towards the VIP section, which was a windowed in balcony overlooking the main room. _Big surprise. More beautiful people._ Kikyo thought as she turned her attention back to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked, letting his eyes rake over Kikyo's body.

"Coke please." She asked shifting uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

"Stare any harder and she might end up naked." A deep voice said from behind Kikyo. She turned to look up at a tall muscular man with bright blue eyes and light blue hair. Confidence and sexiness were oozing out of his pores. She smiled nervously and said,

"Thanks but I can handle myself." He grinned and said,

"I'm sure you can, but it would be so much more fun if I handle you." Kikyo blinked a few times and said,

"Maybe." She took the drink that the bartender had placed on the bar behind her. "Maybe not." She walked away through the crowd, but the guy from the bar was right behind her. She felt a soft touch against her exposed shoulder and she turned to see the teal haired guy from the bar.

"Dance with me?" He asked. Kikyo thought for a moment before she said,

"Ok, but you owe me another coke afterwards." He grinned and said,

"You won't be craving coke afterwards." Kikyo rolled her eyes as she led him to the spot where her friends were dancing. If their eyes had popped completely out of their skulls Kikyo wouldn't have been shocked. They seemed more than in awe of the man's beauty.

The tall man turned Kikyo around and pulled her close. He let his hands fall to her hips and moved them in time to the music. Kikyo loved the way his body felt against hers, but she thought it was weird that his body was so cool when the club was so hot. Rangiku left Tatsuki and Orihime to move up behind Kikyo.

"Don't forget about Ikkaku-chan." Kikyo blanched a little bit and pulled herself out of the teal haired man's grip. Without a word she turned and moved away. She felt sick. How could she be so willing to let another man touch her? She was waiting beneath the VIP area when he caught up to her.

"You wanna go up there?" He asked gesturing to the stairs behind them. Kikyo felt her head getting cloudy at being in close proximity with him again.

"I don't even know your name." Kikyo said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Now do you wanna go up there?" He said with a grin. She shrugged and moved toward the stairs. Grimmjow gave a nod to the guy watching the stairs and he stepped aside to let them pass. As they reached the VIP section Kikyo noticed that it was much quieter there. Grimmjow led her into a booth and said,

"You know my name, now what's yours?"

"Kikyo Urahara."

"Kikyo. I like it. You wanna dance again?" He asked clearly anxious to find Kikyo in his arms again.

"Um…" Kikyo hesitated.

"Please say yes. I wanna feel as much of you as I can." He said his voice thick with passion. Kikyo felt her head growing fuzzy, and didn't stop him as he led her to the smaller dance area. He pressed her against the wall and ran his hands over her body. Kikyo sighed softly, as she closed her eyes and resisted the urge to moan. He leaned down and began leaving light kisses on her neck. He grinned against her skin as he heard her breath catch in her throat. Kikyo opened her eyes and gazed over Grimmjow's shoulder. She couldn't believe her eyes when she locked eyes with Renji. Her vampire savior from the week before. She shivered under his intense stare. He gave her a puzzled look before turning back to his drink. Kikyo shook her head to clear it and said,

"I have to go over here a minute. I'm getting lightheaded." Grimmjow grinned and said,

"I must be doing something right then." Kikyo laughed a little and slipped past him as she stalked toward the bar.

"Renji?" She asked reaching out to tap the red-head's shoulder. He turned slowly to meet her eyes.

"Do I know you?" He asked taking a sip from a dark beverage. Kikyo was a little hurt that he'd forgotten her so easily.

"I'm Kikyo. From last week. You saved me from that guy." She said trying to jog his memory. Renji gave her a strange look, a cross between anger and confusion. Grimmjow came up behind Kikyo and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Renji, I didn't know you were coming out tonight." Grimmjow said lightly punching Renji in the shoulder.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Renji said smiling at his friend. Kikyo looked between the two of them and turned to face Grimmjow.

"You know this guy?" she asked.

"Oh definitely. He's my best friend." Kikyo nodded and turned around in time to see Renji fleeing down the stairs.

"Thanks for the dance. I gotta go." Kikyo said to Grimmjow as she raced down the stairs after Renji. She caught sight of his ponytail several times before they reached the door. Kikyo burst out of the front door and looked around. She turned to the bouncer and said,

"Did you see which way that redhead went?" The bouncer tilted his head to indicate Renji had taken a right. Kikyo smiled in thanks and took off in that direction. She'd walked for about two miles (it felt like ten miles in her heels) when she finally decided to give up. As she turned back towards the club, she realized that she'd gone into a not so great area. Men were giving her lecherous looks and there were women approaching every car that slowed near the curb. Kikyo circled her arms around her body and kept walking.

As she waited at the corner to cross a street a car with tinted windows pulled up and the passenger window rolled down.

"Hey. How much for a blow job?" A man asked. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and said,

"Fuck off, asshole. I'm not a hooker." Kikyo made to walk around the car, but the man had gotten out and met her on the other side.

"If you're on this side of town dressed like that you're a hooker and anything else I want you to be." The man said in a cruel voice as he reached out and grabbed Kikyo's arm. She screamed and called for help but the other people on the street didn't even look in her direction. The man began pulling her to the car as she slapped and kicked at him. Suddenly the man began screaming and clutching at his head. He released Kikyo's arm and crawled around on the ground in pain. Kikyo looked on in horror, and then she became aware of a presence at her back.

"You have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time in the wrong outfit, Kikyo." She knew it was Renji and as glad as she was for his help, she was still pissed that he'd ignored her at the club. She turned away from the man and walked past Renji as though he were invisible. He smirked and turned to follow her.

"What have you lost your ability to speak? You can thank me some other way if you'd like." He said suggestively. Kikyo turned and said,

"Thank you. Now fuck off."

"You have a dirty little mouth don't you? Guess that's why Grimm was interested in you." Kikyo laughed a short derisive laugh.

"He was interested in me because I'm dressed like a slut."

"Grimm's not into sluts. He likes girls with confidence and foul mouths. He likes to make them beg."

"He'd have been disappointed with me. I don't beg."

"Are you human?" Kikyo stopped, turned and said,

"Duh! Why?"

"Then you'd beg. You'd beg for your life." He took her in his arms and pressed her against the brick wall next to them. Placing his lips near her ear and lacing his deep voice with lust he added, "You'd beg for pleasure. You'd even beg for pain if it'd make you feel alive." Kikyo's breath caught in her throat as a wave of heat blazed through her body. Renji kept his body pressed against hers and asked,

"How do you remember me?" Kikyo opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a voice saying,

"Renji, come on. Can't you find your own pets?" Grimmjow moved up close behind Renji and took Kikyo's lips over Renji's shoulder. Being near both of them was almost too much for Kikyo. She wasn't too far under to ignore the word pet.

"Who said that I wanted to be your pet?" She asked meeting Grimmjow's eyes.

"You don't get to choose." Renji said moving to lean against the wall next to Kikyo. "And sorry, Grimm, but I already claimed her. I thought I'd wiped her memory, so it's a miracle that she remembers me, but if you ask her she'll tell you." Grimmjow moved forward and placed his fangs against Kikyo's neck. Kikyo jerked away as she shouted out in pain. Grimmjow felt a pain flow through his fangs as well.

"Damn, Renji. I really wanted her."

"So did some other people. I didn't want to turn her, so I just claimed her. It's not like I like her, but I didn't want Aizen getting his greasy hooks into her. You can bite her if you want." Kikyo's eyes widened in shock as Renji just offered her to Grimmjow like a sip of coke.

"Do the ritual then. And hurry because I'm thirsty." Grimmjow said. Renji shrugged and bit into Kikyo's neck. She gasped and moaned as he drank from her. He was careful not to spill. He then turned and took Grimmjow's lips with his own. Kikyo felt herself getting aroused at the sight of the two beautiful men locking lips. Grimmjow finally pulled away and took Kikyo's neck in the same spot that Renji had opened a moment ago. Kikyo moaned again as Grimmjow's hands traveled over her body. Kikyo locked eyes with Renji, her full lips parted as she silently begged for his lips.

"Begging with your body is still begging, Kikyo." Renji said as he obliged her and took her lips. Grimmjow pulled away from her neck and cleaned the wound.

"God, she tastes like heaven." Grimmjow said as Renji bit into his own wrist and forced Kikyo to drink from it.

"I know you don't want to, but Grimm was thirsty and I won't have you dying on me." He said as Kikyo attempted to protest. She rolled her eyes and put up with the oddly sweet taste of vampire blood. When she was finished Grimmjow said,

"Your boyfriend is 18 and he's already bald?"

"How'd you know about Ikkaku-chan?" Kikyo asked puzzled.

"When a vampire tastes your blood it gives them all of your personal information." Renji said. Kikyo nodded in understanding.

"So do I 'belong' to both of you now?" Kikyo asked after a moment. They both nodded.

"It'll keep you safe." Renji said kissing Kikyo's face softly.

"Oh I convinced your friends that you'd gotten home safe, so don't worry about them. You can hang out with us for a little longer." Grimmjow said.

"I still have a boyfriend even if I am your 'pet.' And I seriously doubt he'd like how close you've gotten to me." The two of them smiled down at her and Renji finally said,

"Ok enough fun for tonight then. I'll take you home." He scooped Kikyo up into his arms.

"See you later, pet." Grimmjow said with a sexy grin. Kikyo smiled and waved to him, as Renji took off into the night.

*******

Please please please review! Unlike Kikyo, I ain't too proud to beg. XD


	6. Walking on your Wavelength

Hey everyone! I'm finally back! I know it's a been a long time, I know this chapter sucks because I'm garbage at lemons and I promise to get better because there's going to be another one eventually T.T *sigh* Anyway, I'd like to give a shout out to The Fox Knight for bringing me back to this story. I hope that you keep enjoying it! Without further adieu here is the return of Now and Laters.

**Now**

"Thank God you're here! I'm starving and no one tastes good after you." Grimmjow whined as he embraced Kikyo as she entered the large water front mansion that Renji owned.

"Where's Renji?" Kikyo asked pulling herself out of Grimmjow's hug. Grimmjow frowned.

"Nice to see you too, pet. He's outside." Kikyo moved toward the back of the house. "Can I just have a sip?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow and said,

"Last time you asked for a sip I ended up naked on the kitchen floor. And I was very sore the next morning."

"We could end up naked somewhere else." Grimmjow called to her retreating back. She flipped him off as she slipped out the French doors to the patio and pool area. Kikyo found Renji relaxing in the pool that looked out over the lake. She walked around the pool and stood in front of him. He let his eyes roam over up her body until he locked eyes with her.

"Byakuya Kuchiki says hi." She said. Renji's eyes narrowed and he said,

"That's who you were meeting?"

"Yes, that's who I was meeting. You claimed me on purpose. Grimm can't turn me because you won't let him, and you won't turn me because you don't want to 'ruin' my life. I'm just a pawn in a game, I can't even play." Kikyo said folding her arms. "And I saw my overnight bag near the door. I told you I'm not staying."

"You are staying tonight. I instructed Toshiro to put the house on lockdown the moment you got here. So unless you suddenly have the strength of a vampire you can forget leaving." Kikyo narrowed her eyes and headed back toward the house.

"Byakuya's gorgeous. You don't have to be ashamed that you let him top you." She called over her shoulder. Renji was on her so fast she hadn't even taken in another breath. He grabbed her upper arm and slammed her into the French door so hard that the glass cracked.

"Don't forget who is keeping the axe from falling across that pretty little neck of yours. I don't owe you anything, yet I've put myself out on a limb to keep you safe. I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it. Don't make me regret it." Renji had never scared her so much. Kikyo swallowed hard and fought back tears.

"I never asked for you to save me. I just wanna find Ikkaku and go back to my old life." Kikyo said as she turned and fumbled with the handles on the door. Once inside she grabbed her bag from the foyer and ran upstairs to Grimmjow's room.

Grimmjow was reclining shirtless on his bed and looked up when the light from the hallway illuminated his room.

"Kikyo." He breathed softly. Kikyo was glad that vampire rooms didn't have windows so he couldn't tell that she was fighting back tears. She had forgotten that vampires don't need light to see like humans. She took a few deep breaths and said,

"You mind if I crash here?"

"No of course I don't." He said moving to lead her to the bed.

"Help me out of my dress?" She said as she felt the edge of the bed with her legs. Grimmjow grinned and said,

"I thought you didn't want to end up naked."

"I changed my mind." Kikyo said pouring innocence into her voice. Grimmjow pulled her body close and reached behind her to tug gently at her zipper.

"Kikyo, this is the first time I've ever touched you like this without Renji in the room." He said as he let her dress fall to the floor. He was delighted to find that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"I'm just as much yours as I am his." She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. "If you feel uncomfortable," she added as she dropped the bra exposing her full, perky breasts, "then we can call Renji in, but I'd prefer that it was just us this time." Grimmjow's pants were uncomfortably tight by now.

"If I'm what you want then I'm what you'll get." He said in raspy tones that sent shivers washing over Kikyo's body. He reached for her and took her lips with his roughly. He reached between them and unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks before sliding his hand back up her torso and teasing her nipples.

Her lips parted as she began to moan softly giving Grimmjow's tongue entrance to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, as Kikyo let her hands trail down Grimmjow's lean muscled body to wrap her slim fingers around his aching manhood. He gasped as she began to slowly pump his erection. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Grimmjow laid her down on the bed and pressed a finger deep inside her.

"Grimm, please." Kikyo moaned lifting her hips to meet his movements.

"Please what?" He said adding another finger. Kikyo arched her back and realized he was getting what he wanted. She always said she wasn't going to beg.

"Come on, Grimm just go." She gasped. He stopped his movements.

"Go where?" He asked with a dark smile.

"You know where." Kikyo said shifting her hips to gain friction against his fingers. Grimmjow pulled his fingers from her body.

"If you want something then you have to ask." Grimmjow said moving out of Kikyo's reach.

"You want it too." Kikyo challenged.

"Yea, but here's the thing. You want it worse than I do, so you are the one who's gonna have to swallow your pride and ask me nicely." Kikyo fumed a moment and waited. She'd also forgotten that Grimmjow was nearly a hundred years old and was a professional at waiting.

"Grimmjow, please…please… fuck me." Kikyo said after nearly 5 minutes of agony. Grimmjow didn't say anything as he took her back in his arms and spreading her legs he forced himself deep inside her. Kikyo moaned loudly. Grimmjow began a fast pace pounding Kikyo into the soft mattress beneath them. Kikyo's breaths were coming in shallow and fast.

"Faster…harder." Kikyo begged. Grimmjow loved listening to Kikyo's moaning and begging. Kikyo screamed out her release as she lifted her hips to meet Grimmjow's. Grimmjow could feel himself getting closer and closer. He suddenly shifted their positions and gripped Kikyo's hips to lift her up and down on top of him. Kikyo moaned as she came again, and her pleasure sent him over the edge. He pulled Kikyo down to him and bit into her neck as he filled her with his seed.

Kikyo collapsed against Grimmjow and held him close as they pulled the blankets over their bodies. Grimmjow could feel himself growing drowsy and knew that the sun was on its way.

"Grimm?" Kikyo asked softly.

"Yeah, Kyo." He said sleepily.

"Do you ever feel like we're just possessions to him?" Kikyo asked snuggling closer to Grimmjow's cool body. There was silence in the room as Grimmjow thought.

"Even if we are, he loves us." Grimmjow said finally with a yawn.

"He loves you." Kikyo whispered into the dark. "We both do." Grimmjow didn't respond as the rising of the sun had lulled him into slumber.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too dreadful to slog through. I promise to try harder in the future. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things.


	7. Sinnin' for a livin'

Hello hello my lovely readers! This is a very long chapter and one that I would like feedback on. There's a little bit about Kikyo and Ikkaku's past that I find cute and there's Grimmjow and Renji bein' sexy. It's kind of a transition towards more hardcore action so this will be the last super chill chapter for a time. Enough of my rambling though, enjoy the chappy! :3

**Then**

Kikyo felt like a visitor in her own life for the next few days. She couldn't think about anything other than the two vampires who 'owned' her. More than one occasion found her body in Ikkaku's arms, but her mind with Renji and Grimmjow. She was pretty sure that it had to be some form of cheating.

She was contemplating this while working on some homework one evening. She'd come to a particularly difficult math problem and was twirling her pencil in her fingers as she thought. _I freakin' hate limits._ She thought just before she heard a tapping on her window. It shocked her so badly that she dropped her pencil and nearly wrenched a muscle in her neck turning to the window.

It was a second floor window, so Kikyo was confused as to how anyone could be tapping on it. She carefully climbed over her bed and stood in the small space near the window and unlatched the window. She leaned out of it and looked down at the small front yard. It was empty save for Sukaro's bike that he'd left out again. She rolled her eyes and was pulling her head back in the window when a voice said,

"You gonna invite me in?" She jumped again and hit her head on the side of the window, as she spun away from the window.

"Holy shit! Grimm, you scared me." She said taking in the gorgeous blue haired vampire, who was floating near her window.

"Sorry. I was thinking about you and I thought I'd come see how you were living." He said almost shyly. Kikyo smiled softly and said,

"Come in please." She stepped aside and he floated in gracefully. He looked around the room, analyzing the posters and framed photos of friends and family. Kikyo watched him and felt really self conscious for a moment. Ikkaku was the only boy who'd ever been in her room. He landed softly on her bed and turned his attention to her again,

"This is just what I expected. It's nice in here." Kikyo released a breath she didn't know she been holding and reclaimed her seat at her desk.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I don't look all that great. I just didn't know you were coming." She said nervously tugging at the hem of the overlarge sweatshirt that she was wearing. Grimmjow let his eyes explore her from head to toe. Her thick blonde hair was piled in a messy bun, there was a faint blush on her pale cheeks, and even though she was just wearing a big sweatshirt and tiny little pajama shorts, (Grimmjow didn't consider those a drawback of any sort) he still thought that she was exceptionally beautiful for a human.

"Come here." Kikyo obeyed before she could register the movement. She'd never heard those two little words sound so erotic. She straddled him as she lowered herself onto his lap. He grinned as he placed his hands on her hips, and began using his thumbs to rub her hips. Kikyo sighed softly, and placed her forehead against his shoulder. Grimmjow was sliding his hands slowly up her sweatshirt when there was more tapping at the window.

"Not now." Kikyo breathed, melting into Grimmjow's hands. Grimmjow chuckled and said,

"It's Renji. Invite him in." Kikyo raised her head and told Renji to come in.

"I see you couldn't wait for me, Grimm." Renji said taking a seat next to Grimmjow and taking Kikyo's face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Grimmjow's hands resumed their exploration of Kikyo's torso. He sighed out loud as his hands crossed the smooth expanse of her flat stomach and met the soft flesh of her breasts. Kikyo moaned against Renji's lips as Grimmjow began massaging her breasts, the soft pads of his thumbs sliding across her nipples.

"Nee-chan!" came a voice from the door. Kikyo jumped, that seemed to be a theme for the evening, and nearly broke her neck as she went speeding towards the floor. Grimmjow had caught her at the last second.

"Hai, otooto-chan!" Kikyo responded climbing off of Grimmjow.

"Can I come in?" Sukaro asked.

"Just a second." Kikyo said practically shoving Grimmjow and Renji out of the window. Kikyo pulled her door open and gave her brother a bright smile.

"What's up, otooto-chan?" She asked.

"I thought I heard…I just wanted to ask you about Tatsuki-chan."

"I knew you liked her. Come on in." Kikyo said plopping on her bed and gesturing to her desk chair. As they talked and chatted about Tatsuki, there were several taps on Kikyo's window. Kikyo did her best to cough over them. Sukaro didn't seem to notice as he was too busy blushing and grinning over the possibility that Tatsuki might like him back.

About half an hour later, Sukaro thanked Kikyo and left for his own room. The door hadn't even clicked shut when Renji and Grimmjow had pulled Kikyo back onto the bed. Grimmjow settled back against the headboard and sat Kikyo between his outstretched legs. Renji sat on his knees between Kikyo's legs and began kissing her again, his tongue fighting hers for dominance and winning. Grimmjow slid the collar of the sweatshirt to the side and began gently licking and sucking Kikyo's neck.

"Are you ready, Kikyo?" He asked running his tongue along her ear. She broke away from Renji and said,

"Ready for what?" She knew full well what he meant, and she also knew that her consent was less than necessary.

"Well we did come by for dinner." Grimmjow said his lips still close to her ear.

"You know when people say that they usually mean that someone prepared a meal and they're there to partake. They don't mean that you (in this case me) are the meal." Kikyo replied failing to resist the urge to sigh as Grimmjow nibbled her ear lobe.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't like it. Most girls would pay money to have one vampire interested in their blood." Grimmjow said.

"And those very same girls would sell their souls for the chance to have two vampires all over them." Renji said trailing his fingertips down her throat.

"A very short time ago, I didn't even believe in you guys." Kikyo said breathlessly. Grimmjow decided that he was over debating with the blonde beauty in his arms.

"Renji, can we do this? We're wasting moonlight." He asked.

"Yea, but don't take much, we don't want her to miss school, do we?" Renji responded kissing Kikyo as Grimmjow bit into her neck. Renji swallowed her moans of pain and pleasure keeping her lips occupied until Grimmjow finished. The teal haired vampire licked the wound carefully to heal it and helped Renji turn Kikyo to face him.

To Grimmjow she looked even better when she was low on blood. Her blonde hair seemed to glow against the pale bloodless cheeks. He began kissing her as Renji took a sip from her neck. Renji stopped quickly, as he was much older than Grimmjow and needed less blood to get buy. Kikyo leaned heavily against Grimmjow and snuggled against his muscular frame.

"I won't need to feed for awhile Kikyo, so only Grimm will be coming by. Is that ok?" Renji asked a weakened Kikyo, who turned her face to him and smiled softly and nodded. "I'll still be watching over you, so don't worry. Nighttime will never find you unprotected." Kikyo nodded again and turned her face back into Grimmjow's chest.

Her hand was weakly fisted into his plain black t-shirt. Grimmjow hugged her closely and smiled. He kind of liked this whole protecting business. Renji rose from the bed and slipped out of the window.

"I was under the impression that you were in a hurry to leave." The red head said smirking.

"Well I was, but then she got all cuddly and shit. I don't wanna move her that's all." Grimmjow said shrugging and shifting to kick his shoes off. He smiled as Kikyo nuzzled his neck in her sleep.

"Just make sure you're back well before sunrise." Renji warned before smiling and waving as he flew off into the night. Grimmjow pulled Kikyo's comforter over them and watched the blonde sleep until nearly 5 a.m. when he gently untangled their bodies and slipped out of her window.

When Kikyo woke the next morning, she pouted when she realized she was alone in her bed. _Oh yeah, no sunlight._ She thought as she saw the sun's soft glow through her thick cream curtains. _I shouldn't be missing another man in my bed anyway._ Kikyo chided herself silently, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Regardless of what she thought, Kikyo still felt the distinct desire to be in Grimmjow's arms again.

"Urahara-san!" Orihime whispered loudly. Kikyo jerked awake and turned her head to face her friend. She been passed out on top of her text book and had left a sizeable puddle of drool.

"Was I asleep again?" Kikyo asked bleary eyed. Orihime nodded sympathetically. Kikyo shook her head and sat up in her seat. She looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed. She caught Ikkaku's eye and he raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and choked back a yawn. _Get it together, Kyo._ She thought as she turned to look out of the window. The clouds were drifting lazily across the sun, and Kikyo let her mind drift off with them.

The bell had rung to dismiss them for the day when Kikyo came out of her daydream.

"What's that you've drawn there, Kyo-chan?" Orihime asked leaning over Kikyo's shoulder.

"Oh I was just doodling, no biggie." Kikyo said moving to cover up the scribble without even looking at it. Orihime attempted to stop her when Tatsuki joined them and took Kikyo's notebook out of their reach.

"Give it back, Arisawa!" Kikyo whined.

"I'm going to…after I look at it." Tatsuki said with a devious grin. She folded the cover of the notebook back and examined the drawing. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sketch. She let out a low whistle, and passed the notebook to Orihime.

"Wow, Kyo-chan! He's beautiful." Orihime gushed. The picture featured Grimmjow sitting below Kikyo's favorite tree in Karakura Park. It was an ancient Sakura Tree that was gnarled and twisty but bloomed bigger than any tree in Karakura. Kikyo blushed brilliantly and looked out of the window again.

"What are you all giggling about over here?" Ikkaku asked, as he made his way over to Kikyo's desk.

"Oh nothing." Tatsuki said closing the notebook and shoving it into Kikyo's lap. Even Tatsuki didn't want to chance Ikkaku's wrath. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and kneeled down near Kikyo.

"You've been really out of it lately. Senioritis kicking in?" He asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She locked eyes with him and smiled. Ikkaku was her oldest friend and she had promised to always tell him everything when they were little after she'd lied about her gender until they were 9.

Kikyo's hair had grown very slowly when she was little, and her 6 year old mind decided that it was probably because she was a boy, so she'd told kids that she was a boy.

After years of friendship, Ikkaku started to notice that his best friend smelled better than the other boys and her eyes held a sparkle that even the mischievous Kurosaki didn't possess. When they took off their shoes after school he noticed that her feet were small and didn't seem to smell like his did. Also it never bothered her when girls would touch her at school.

It was the final straw for him when her hair started growing. It was far past her shoulders when he finally asked her why she let her hair grow like a girl. It was then that Kikyo confessed to the ultimate crime of being a girl. Ikkaku didn't speak to her for a week, but finally made up with her because he'd left quite a few of his favorite toys at her house. They'd been inseparable ever since.

Coming out of her reverie, Kikyo relaxed and said,

"I'm not getting much sleep and...uh…I'm feeling a little anemic." Ikkaku softened and leaned close to steal a kiss.

"Why didn't ya say so? We've got a ton of vitamins and supplements at my house. I'll fix ya right up after kendo club." He added after he pulled away.

"Thanks, Ikkaku, you really are the best." Kikyo replied softly.

"I know." He replied as though it were obvious.

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed that! I'll try to update again before Sunday because I have a crazy work schedule next week and I'll be super busy, but I will not leave you hanging. Please let me know what you all think! I hope everyone has a great weekend!


End file.
